TNA Vs Aces and Eights
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: How far will you go to save your loved ones? Join Jeff Hardy and the rest of the TNA roster as they try to save their company and Jeff's wife Beth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The group known as Aces and 8's debuted in TNA in June of 2012. Targeting Sting as their first victim. Devon,DOC,Mr Anderson,Mike Knox,Garrett Bischoff,Wes Brisco,and Taz have all been revealed to be members. TNA will take out Aces and 8's one by one. They are after the World Heavyweight Championship which is held by the The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy. Now its up to TNA to save their company and to save Jeff's wife.

"Jeff!" Sting yells

Jeff turns around "hey Stinger" Jeff says

"hey Hulk wants all of us in the ring" Sting says

"for what?" Jeff asks

"he wouldn't tell me. He just told me to go and tell everybody" Sting says

"okay well lets go" Jeff says

they walk towards the Impact Zone

"lets have all the superstars of Impact Wrestling come out here" Hulk says

the superstars of Impact Wrestling come out and circle the ring

"okay Aces and 8's have been causing a disruption for months now and its time we take control" Hulk says

they nod Jeff looks around to make sure Aces and 8's aren't around

"Jeff we are going to Championship under out control" Hulk says

Jeff nods

"oh Hulk" Devon says

"Devon" Hulk says

"that's my name don't wear it out" Devon says

"what do you want?" Hulk asks

"we have somebody here that Jeff might wanna save" Devon says

Jeff looks at the screen. Devon moves out of the way to reveal Jeff's wife Beth tied to a chair

"Beth!" Jeff says

Devon laughs "shes our now Jeff" Devon says smirking

"let her go!" Jeff says

"we'll think about it" Devon says

the screen goes black. James walks over and gives Jeff a comforting squeeze on the his shoulder

"we'll help you save her Jeff" James says

they walk backstage. Jeff sits in a chair and puts his head in his hands. Austin Aries walks up

"hey Jeff sorry about Aces and 8's kidnapping your wife" Austin says

"its okay thank god they didn't kidnap my daughter" Jeff says

"yea" Austin says

Matt walks up with Ruby in his arms

"daddy!" Ruby says

"hey sweetheart" Jeff says

Ruby reaches her arms to him. Jeff takes her from Matt

"somebody kidnapped mommy" Ruby says

"I know they did and I'm gonna try to save her" Jeff says

"okay" Ruby says

"hey Jeff Hulk needs to see us" Austin says

Jeff gives Ruby back to Matt

"what you want em to do" Matt asks

"take her back to the hotel" Jeff says

"okay" Matt says

Jeff walks into Hulks office. His computer beeps

"hey Hulk" Devon says

Jeff walks over "move Hogan" Jeff says

Hulk moves Jeff sits in his chair

"oh well hello Jeffrey" Devon says

"what do you want with my wife?" Jeff says

"oh Jeffrey you know what we want" Devon says

"you're not getting my championship now let me wife go" Jeff says

"you want you're wife come and save her then. If you dare" Devon says

"fine I will" Jeff says

Devon smirks "I have business to attend to" Devon says

the screen goes black. Jeff kicks the computer off the desk

"sorry Hulk" Jeff says

"its okay" Hulk says

"what are we gonna do now?" Sting asks

"we have to come up with a plan to save Jeff's wife" Hulk says

"to the conference room" Sting says

they walk to the conference room

"were are they anyway?" James asks

"I don't know but we will find out" Hulk says

"we need to find them! I want my wife back!" Jeff says

"we will find her Jeff it'll probably take us a while" Sting says

"well while you're trying to find them I'll do it myself" Jeff says

"Jeff you don't know what their capable of" Sting says

"hey shes my wife not yours" Jeff says

Jeff walks out and slams the door and walks to his car


	2. Chapter 2

TNA Vs. Aces and 8's Chapter 2

Jeff was driving the down the street of Orlando Flordia he knew bring Beth and Ruby with him would be a bad mistake. Jeff looks up to see a gun store. He smiles and pulls into the driveway of the store. He gets out of the car and walks into the store. Jeff's phone rings he takes out to see Sting calling him he answers

"hello?" Jeff asks

"where are you?" Sting asks

"I'm at a gun store" Jeff says

"are you still trying to find Aces and 8's?" Sting asks

"yea" Jeff says

"Jeff I already told you we will find them" Sting says

"I know but dammit Sting they got my wife. Wouldn't you do the same thing if the had your wife?" Jeff says

"yes but this isn't about me this is about you" Sting says

"yes I know that" Jeff says

"well hurry up and get back here. I gotta go" Sting says

"okay" Jeff says

Jeff hangs up the phone and goes looks a a gun

"this one will do" Jeff says to himself

Jeff takes it off the hanger and walks over to the checkout counter. The cashier rings it up and hands Jeff the bullets for the gun. Jeff walks out of the store gets in his car and drives off. His cell phone rings so he pulls over an answers it

"hello?" Jeff asks

"well hello Jeff" Devon says

"who is this?" Jeff asks

"oh come on Jeff you know who this is" Devon says

Jeff recognizes the voice

"Devon" Jeff says

Devon laughs "of course" Devon says

"what do you want?" He asks

"I'm gonna let your wife talk to you" Devon says

"put her on" Jeff says

Devon puts Beth on the phone

"Beth" Jeff says

"Jeff help me" Beth says

"don't worry baby I'm gonna save you" Jeff says

"please hurry" Beth says

"I am baby I gotta find where you are" Jeff says

"I'm scared" Beth says

"I know you are baby. I'm doing the best I can" Jeff says

"that's enough I'll see you when you get here" Devon says

"oh I got something in store for all of you" Jeff says

"we'll be waiting for you" Devon says

Devon hangs up Jeff slams his phone down on seat next to him and starts driving. Jeff finds an abandoned warehouse he pulls her and calls Sting

"hello?" Sting says

"hey Sting I think I found them I just found an abandoned warehouse" Jeff says

"okay Jeff stay where you are do not go in without us there" Sting says

"no promises Sting" Jeff says

"I'm serious Jeff" Sting says

"okay" Jeff says

"we'll be right there" Sting says

"you better hurry up before I walk in there" Jeff says

"okay" Sting says "I'll see you when you get here" Jeff says

"okay" Sting says

they hang up 30 minutes later the TNA roster pulls up Jeff stands against his car holding his gun

"you bought a gun?" Bully asks

"yes I did" Jeff says

"lets go in the rest of you guys look around out here. Jeff Bully come in with me" Sting says

Jeff Sting and Bully walk into the warehouse Jeff wonders what Aces and 8's have been doing to his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

TNA Vs. Aces and 8's

Chapter 3:  
(re-upload)

Sting looks at Bully and Jeff "lets split up" He says

they split up Jeff walks through the hallway of the warehouse Jeff sees a room he walks into the room

"damn this place stinks" Jeff says

Austin comes over the walkie talkies

"my place is clear" Austin says

"I just started looking I don't see anything though" Jeff says

"hey Sting found anything?" Austin asks

"no not yet I don't their here" Sting says

"I didn't get anything I'll tell you what this warehouse stinks bad" Austin says

"well I think it abandoned for quite some time now" Jeff says

"okay everything is clear" Hogan says

"come on guys lets leave" Sting says

"dammit" Jeff says as he walks outside

"sorry man we'll find her" Bully says

Jeff cell phone rings

"its Devon" Jeff says

"answer it" Hogan says

Jeff answers it

"hello Jeffrey" Devon says

"Devon wheres my wife" Jeff says

"oh just sleeping" Devon says

"you better not lay a hand on her" Jeff says

"oh what are you gonna do about it" Devon says

"I swear Devon if you lay a hand on her or even hurt her I will beat your brains out" Jeff says

"don't give me any ideas Jeffrey" Devon says

Devon hangs up Jeff throws his phone making it hit the car

"come on lets go" Sting says

Jeff picks up his phone and gets in his car and drives off. 1 hour later Jeff pulls up to the hotel

"daddys here!" Ruby says

"I wonder if has mommy with him" Matt says

Jeff gets out of the car with not Beth

"nope mommy isn't with him" Ruby says

Jeff walks into his hotel room

"daddy!" Ruby says

"hey sweetie" Jeff says picking her up

"wheres mommy?" Ruby asks

"I didn't find her" Jeff says

Ruby cuddles close Jeff hugs her tightly

"Ruby go watch TV while me and uncle Matt talk" Jeff says putting her down

"okay" Ruby says

she runs over to the TV Jeff and Matt sit at the table

"what are you going to do Jeff?" Matt asks

"I-I don't know" Jeff says

"you need to think of something" Matt puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder "dammit you have a little girl in there who needs her!"

"I know that Matt!" Jeff says

"I'm sure she's okay! All we gotta go do is find them and get her back!" Matt says

"well what do you want me to do" Jeff says

just as Matt is about to respond Jeff's cell goes off

"hello?" Jeff asks

"hello Jeffrey" Devon says

"what do you want now?" Jeff asks

"you're wifey is being bad" Devon says

"don't you dare put ur hands on her" Jeff says

"awwwwww not wheres the fun in that?" Devon says

Devon slaps her Beth screams

"I swear Devon you hurt her ur dead" Jeff says

"I told you to come and get her and you never came" Devon says

Jeff looks at Matt "oh I'll find you even if I have to follow you across the country" Jeff says

"oh tell me more...tell me more about how you'll find me even if we are in a different country. Ooohh gotcha!" Devon says

Jeff sighs "just let me have my wife back" He says

"if you want her you have to come and get her! That was the agreement!

Jeff sighs "fine" he says

"now I'm sure you're wondering where we are aren't you Hardy?" Devon asks

"yes" Jeff says

"thats for us to know and for you to figure out Hardy" he smirks and groans at Beth screams "I think your wife wants to talk to you."

"let me speak to her" Jeff says

"hello" Beth says

"baby" Jeff says

"Jeff,I'm scared hon..." Beth says

"I know you are baby" Jeff says

"come and get me please Im very scared of what Devon and the rest of them will do to me." Beth says

"I'll try sweetie" Jeff says

"okay were at..." Beth says gets knocked out by Devon

"oops I guess she fell alseep" Devon says sadistic smile

"what did you do to her!?" Jeff asks

" oh shes having trouble sleeping at nights so I "helped" her fall asleep" Devon says with a laugh

"you are so dead Devon!" Jeff says

Devo hangs up

"dammit!" Jeff says

"what?" Matt asks

"I don't know where they are" Jeff says

"dammit!" Matt says

Jeff sighs and kicks a chair

" kicking everything in sight is not gonna help you get Beth back any" Matt says

"I know that!" Jeff says

Matt hugs him Jeff hugs him back

"we'll get her back I don't worry" Matt says

"I hope we do. I can't lose her" Jeff says

Jeff smiles Ruby runs in

"hey there baby girl" Jeff says

"hi daddy" Ruby says

"are you okay? whats wrong?" Jeff asks

"I miss mommy" Ruby says

Jeff chokes up "I know baby I miss her too" Jeff says

Ruby starts crying

"shh" he tears up "everything will be okay I promise"

"okay" Ruby says

Jeff whips her tears away Sting walks in

Jeff is holding Ruby "hey Sting" Jeff says

"hey Jeff" Sting says

Jeff sighs Sting looks at the phone

"did you get a phone call from Devon?" Sting asks

"yea" Jeff says

"dammit" Sting says

"I want my mommy back" Ruby says

"I know you do" Sting says

"Matt go put Ruby to bed" Jeff says

Jeff sits down "what are we gonna do?" He asks

"I traced the call from Devon during the conversation earlier" Sting says as he pulls out computer

"where are they?" Jeff asks

"I typed in the number and a few places came up on the screen" Sting says

Jeff looks at the computer screen

"yea it could take us a few days. I suggest you go to bed and we'll figure all this out in the morning" Sting says

"okay" Jeff says

in the middle of the night Jeff wakes up

"you can't sleep?" Matt asks

"no" Jeff says

"yea me neither" Matt says

Jeff sighs Matt sits on the bed Jeff covers his head Matt pushes him down in bed

"see what this is doing to you?" Matt asks

"Matt ur choking me" Jeff says

"sorry" Matt says he releases him

"yes I see what this doing to me" Jeff says

Matt hugs him tightly The Next Day Jeff wakes up

"Jeff! wake up!" Bully says

"I'M UP" Jeff says

"okay!" Bully says

"ow my head" Jeff says

Ruby walks in Jeff sniffs

"Beth where are you baby" Jeff says

"come on Jeff" Sting says

Jeff gets up

"didn't that building used to be a strip club back in the 90's" Bully asks

"yea" Jeff says

"they have to be there" Sting says

"oh because they have a bunch of hookers they to gawk at!?" Jeff says

"okay everybody lets get our wrestling gear on" Sting says

"okay" he puts his gear on "now what"

"lets go check this place out" Sting says

Jeff closes his eyes "she better be in here!" Jeff says

"we hope" Sting says

Jeff walks in slowly

"what is that smell?" sting asks

"I don't know" he gets worried "it smells like death"

"since when does death have a smell?" Bully asks

Jeff ignores him

"lets look around" Sting says

Jeff walk into one room "Beth? you in here?" He asks

no answer

"Beth please answer!" Jeff says

no answer he slides down the wall Jeff sits in the silence Sting walks in

"no one is in here" Sting says

"dammit" Jeff says

Sting sees him tear up

"hey we'll find her" Sting says

Jeff covers his face

"come on" Sting says

Jeff gets up

"we ready?" Sting asks

Jeff sighs they walk out Jeff thinks

"next location" Sting says

Jeff looks at the computer

"another abandoned warehouse down town" Jeff says

at the next location

"oh Devon their here" Beth says

Jeff barges in

"Jeff!" Beth says


End file.
